Just Letting You Know...
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Murdock tells Hannibal what he saw, and Face tells Hannibal what he feels. This is the 6th part of my fan fic. Please let me know what you think.


_This is the 6th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

5. A New Start

** **

**Previously In The Fan Fiction:**

"Amy." Face started as he took her hand in his, "I want to tell you something.I want to be more to you than a friend. I know that you don't have feelings for me, and that when you get over your amnesia you'll probably hate me for saying this.But I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."   
"I won't know until I get over my amnesia how I felt about you before, but I do know what I feel right now.I want you to be more than my friend too."  
Face started to lean in towards Amy. He knew he shouldn't, but he saw Amy leaning in too. Face took Amy's head gently in his hands and softly brushed his lips against hers. Amy responded eagerly as Face began kissing her more passionately. Amy and Face were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear Murdock open the door.

****

Here's "Just Letting You Know…" 

Murdock stood still for a moment, almost in shock.  
  
*Amy? And Face? * Murdock thought to himself as he lightly shook his head in disbelief.  
  
So many different emotions were running through his head at that point. Surprise. Confusion. And just a little bit of jealousy.  
  
Murdock then realized that he was still standing in the middle of the doorway. He slowly closed the door as he left the room, making sure that Amy and Face weren't aware that he had seen them. Murdock strolled down the hall with his hands in his pockets, trying to comprehend what he had just seen.   
  
*I can't believe this, * Murdock thought to himself, *Amy and Face have never been like this before.They don't even like each other.* 

  
"What's wrong wit you, fool?" Murdock's thoughts were interrupted by BA's voice.

  
Murdock snapped his head up to see BA walking down the hall towards him.  
  
"Oh, hi BA," Murdock replied in tone more serious than usual, "nothing's wrong."  
  
Murdock just kept walking as he talked, not really wanting to tell BA at that moment about Face and Amy-he wanted to talk to Hannibal about it first.   
  
When Murdock got to Hannibal's room he saw that the door was open a crack, so he slowly let himself in.When he entered the room, he saw Hannibal sitting in a chair next to the door.He was looking out the window with the phone next to his ear. 

  
Hannibal turned towards Murdock when he heard the door close. Hannibal saw the look on his face, and knew that Murdock wanted to talk about something. Hannibal motioned to him that he'd be with him in a minute, so Murdock sat down on the bed nearest to the door to wait.  
  
"Ok-I'll see you tomorrow at 6."  
  
Murdock couldn't hear what the other person on the phone was saying, but he could see a small smile on Hannibal's face. Murdock figured that it was probably Maggie.  
  
"All right, bye," Hannibal said as he hung up the phone. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where Murdock was sitting on the bed across from him, "What's wrong, Captain?"  
  
Murdock sighed deeply. He knew that Hannibal probably wouldn't be too happy when he heard what Murdock had to say-Hannibal had always warned them against serious fraternization. But he also knew that it was important for Hannibal to know what was going on. Murdock finally spoke: "It's Amy and Face."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're, uh," Murdock began, but then stopped, not exactly knowing how to say what needed to be said.  
  
Hannibal had a feeling that he knew what Murdock was trying to say by the tone in his voice, "Oh," he replied and then paused, "How did you find out?"  
  
"After BA and I got back from lunch a few minutes ago I opened the door and they were kissing."  
  
"Did they see you?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"No," Murdock replied, "I closed the door and left. That's when I came to see you.  
  
Hannibal gave Murdock a weak smile. He knew that Murdock had always liked Amy a little bit more than he should, and that this was hitting him fairly hard. "Don't worry, Murdock," Hannibal said as he stood up and gave the Captain a pat on the shoulder, "I'll go talk to him."  
  
Murdock nodded as Hannibal left the room.  
************************************************************************************************************  
Amy and Face both slowly pulled away from their close embrace when they heard a knock on the door.

  
"I'd better answer that," Face said, with a small smile. As he stood up, he gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek before he slowly lifted himself from the bed and limped over to the door and answered it. "Hi, Hannibal," Face said as Hannibal walked into the room.  
  
"Face," Hannibal replied. He looked ahead and saw Amy sitting on the bed and asked, "How are you feeling, Amy?"

"I'm doing fine," Amy replied, glad that Face had told her about what the rest of the team members were like so that she wouldn't feel completely confused.

Hannibal nodded and then turned back to Face, "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment."   
  
"Sure, Hannibal," Face replied.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Amy said as she stood up and started to walk towards the door, "I'll be in my room," she said before she left.  
  
After Amy had left the room, Face asked, "What did you want to talk to me about, Hannibal?"  
  
"I think you better sit down, kid," Hannibal replied wearily.  
  
Face did as he was told, sitting down on the bed nearest to the door. But he was still a bit confused, *What does he need to talk to me about? * Face thought to himself.  
  
"Face," Hannibal said as he sat down on the other bed, not really sure where to begin. He then finally decided to get everything out in the open. "I know about you and Amy. Don't ask how I know, I just do; and I want to know if you're serious about it."   
  
Face was speechless. How did Hannibal know about him kissing Amy? Did Hannibal know about her amnesia, too? "Hannibal," Face finally replied, "I do like Amy-I have for a while. I just finally decided to tell her. I remembered when Murdock found her in the ravine, and I thought that I was going to lose her-forever. I couldn't let her go without letting her know how I felt about her."  
  
Hannibal wasn't sure why, but he wasn't completely sold on Face's story. "Kid," Hannibal began, "I can understand how you feel, but this just isn't like you.There MUST have been something else that made you want to tell her." 

  
Face took a deep sigh. Now he knew that there was no way around it-he had to tell Hannibal about the amnesia now. "Well," Face started with a sigh, "It was easier for me to tell her how I felt about her because," Face stopped. Even though he knew he had to tell Hannibal, that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to.  
  
"Because why?" Hannibal prodded.  
  
"Because she has amnesia," Face said quickly.  
  


"I can't believe you, Face," Hannibal said angrily, shaking his head, "How could you NOT tell me something important like that?She could have had a concussion.If I had known we could have done something more for her.And how could you take advantage of Amy like that when you KNOW that she's so vulnerable right now? Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be for her when the amnesia goes away? How confused she'll be? Do you have any idea-any idea at all?"  
  
"Hannibal," Face said as he stood up, becoming slightly angry, "I would never take advantage of Amy. All I know is that I care about her and that today she cared back-I was the only one in the whole world she trusted." Face sighed as he calmed down, limping over to the window and looked outside.He put his hands on his hips with a sigh and kept his back to Hannibal."Hannibal?" Face asked in a calmer tone, still looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, kid?" Hannibal asked in a defeated sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with Amy."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.Like I said before, I'd also like to thank Jenny for proofreading this chapter and giving me ideas and suggestions. Thanks Jenny!


End file.
